5 hours of eye spy, lovehearts and abnormal thumbs
by Jadiebeth
Summary: Just a fluff one shot of Sophie and Sian. No angst, no death just happiness. This is really different to what I usually write so be gentle.


_Saturday_

**9:08 a.m**

Sophie and Sian had never had it easy, they'd had their fair share of ups and downs, angry words and loving moments. But if they were asked to redo it all again they would; in a heart had fought for almost two weeks solid when they were choosing where to go to university. Sian had suggested London, Sophie had mentioned Manchester; what had started out as suggestions turned into an all out war. The Webster's had tip toed around the fighting duo, not wishing to get in the middle of their spat. It finally ended when Sian turned up early one Sunday with a small bundle of flowers and an apology. It didn't matter who was wrong, it never did, it only matter that when they kissed they forgot exactly why they were fighting in the first place.

Eventually they mutually decided upon London which they both managed to get into. Sophie studied English while Sian did sociology, they survived on little money, bar/shop work, cheap dates of fish and chips in front of the Saturday night telly. Although as they entered their final year their intimate dates seemed to have dwindled had been the fight during their first year at university when Sian had slammed the door and walked out into the night, it had ended with Sophie chasing after her declaring her love for the entire complex to hear.

Now in the final year and living off campus in a small one bedroom flat the couple were perfect they still had the odd small spat but nothing that shook their relationship to it's core. They were the annoyingly perfect couple that their friends all hated, the couple people avoided on valentines day and definitely the couple they did not call when they had just been dumped. But they were most positively the couple people called when they were feeling negative about love, when they doubted that true love existed, Sophie and Sian were proof that in a world that sometimes threatened to rip apart that love was what held it all together.

Sophie came jogging back from the shop the half a pint of milk swinging in her hand and the change ratting in her pocket. Sian stood outside leaning against the door to their building with a package in her hands."You didn't have to come out and greet me on my return of hunting and capturing the milk." Sophie chuckled until she saw Sian's frown. "What?"

"You got a key babe?"

"No I didn't bother taking one because- wait you have a key right?" The brunette enquired through narrowed eyes.

"Before I answer that please remember that you love me." Sian said stepping forward and snaking her hands around Sophie's slim waist.

"You don't do you?" She pursed her lips together and shook her head a guilty expression highlighting her beautiful features.

"To be fair it wasn't my fault. The post man turned up and I had to sign for it and then the door just slipped shut."

"It shut all by itself?" The younger girl asked sceptically

"Well I was holding it open and then I opened the parcel and got excited and I may have moved my foot that was holding the door open. You're not mad are you?" Her grip around Sophie tightened as she tried to emphasis in her gesture how sorry she was.

"Is that parcel a present for me?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Erm…no.""Is it a key to get in?"

"Oh your funny and still no."

"Then yep I'm mad." Sophie tucked her hand into her pocket pulling out her phone before stepping out of the blonde's embrace and handing her the milk. "Right well I'm gonna call the landlord and get Mark to come round and let us in. "You stay there and stay out of trouble." Sian rolled her eyes before sitting down on the minutes later Sophie came back and stood in front of the blonde who shielded the sun from her eyes as she looked up.

"So?"

"He said he'd be here in an hour." Sophie huffed.

"An hour? That's ages." Sian whined.

"You wanna wait inside, we could buzz someone to let us in?"

"Nah might as well wait outside." Sophie sighed as she sat herself down beside her girlfriend. "Want some milk?" She offered and Sian chuckled and shook her head. Sophie uncapped it and took a mouthful.

"That's gross." Came the protest of the girl next to her who face was screwed up in disgust

."I'll remind you of that the next time you come in wasted and head straight for the fridge." Sophie pointed out with raised eyebrows and Sian looked shocked.

"I never come home drunk." She refuted with a frown.

"Really? You wanna play this game?" She laughed loudly and Sian felt herself melt, it amazed her even now after all this time Sophie still had the same effect on her.

"No…we look like right hobos." Looking down at them Sophie couldn't help but smile. They were both still in their pyjamas and sitting outside their flat at 9 in the morning with a carton of milk.

"Well if someone hadn't locked us out we wouldn't have a problem."

"You could have taken a key with you." Came the quick retort and Sophie's jaw fell open. "Lets not argue over who's fault it is." Sian said as she reached for the brunettes hand and laced their fingers together while Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Is that your way of taking responsibility?" The brunette asked and was met with an unimpressed face of Sian.

"Nope.""So what did you order?" She asked gesturing to the parcel that sat beside Sian.

"Just some clothes." Sian shrugged.

"I'm locked out for clothes?""Well you should have taken a key!"

"I didn't think I would need one because you were home." Sophie counter argued. "Clearly you did." Sian replied flatly.

"Thank you miss-state-the-flamin-obvious. What are we gonna do to pass the time?" Sophie sighed as she leaned back on her elbows her hand still interlocked with Sian's.

"How about eye spy."

"What are we 12?" Sophie groaned.

"You don't wanna play because you suck at it."

"The game is stupid. Lets do something else." Sophie begged in a whining voice and Sian smiled.

**10:23 a.m.**

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with...K." Sian said as she pretended to look around not wanting to give her word away, Sophie just had her eyes screwed shut as though she was in a pain; and she kind of was, this game was driving her slowly crazy.

"Key." replied Sophie deadpan.

"Do you see a key?"

"No because if I did I'd be inside working on my dissertation but instead I'm sitting outside." The sentence dripped with sarcasm and Sian couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Let it go."

"Fine. Key hole." She attempted a second guess, her heart not in the game at all.

"No it's just one word."

"Kite?" Sian looked up at the sky trying to spot a kite of some kind but there was nothing but clouds and sun.

"Did I mention I hate this game?" Sophie went on rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Not once." Now it was Sian's turn to be sarcastic, Sophie had mentioned her dislike for the game a grand total of 23 times; she'd counted.

"Well I do." Sophie told her just in case she hadn't heard the other times.

"Keep guessing." Sian instructed with a grin and Sophie slumped her shoulders as she looked around.

"Cat?" The blonde snapped her head to look at her girlfriend her mouth slightly agape.

"Cat begins with a C. How did you get into uni?"

"I slept my way in." Sophie said with a serious expression.

"You must have been really good." She chuckled.

"Yep I rocked the admissions lady's world. I could have spelt cat with a Z and she wouldn't have cared." She joked with a small smirk

"You are such a smart ass."

"Really because a second ago you were implying that I wasn't smart enough to get into uni."

"Argh." Sian whined frustrated into her hands. "Are you giving up?"

"Yep," If she'd had her way she'd have given up without even guessing.

"You didn't even try."

"We've been playing for an hour Sian." Sophie stated rubbing her face.

"Yeah but you haven't got one right yet!"

"I got car!" Sophie exclaimed turning to look at her other half.

"No you didn't. You gave up and I said it was car then you said that was going to be your next guess." She explained and Sophie frowned a look of annoyance painting her face; she really did hate this game.

"Well it was gonna be."

"But you didn't guess it so you didn't get it right." Sian told her slowly as thought Sophie didn't understand the rules of the game.

"Lets stop playing before my brain explodes."

"Do you wanna know what it is?" Sian asked clearly excited that she had won another round, she won ever round to be honest. She'd guessed correctly every one of Sophie's words which had been completely unimaginative.

"Not really."

"It was kerb." She said anyway.

"That's stupid…What's the time?" Without waiting for a response she grabbed Sian's wrist and turned it so she could see the watches face.

"Why ask if you're just going to break my wrist to see the time anyway?"

"You might have made me guess the time."

"You're a funny girl Webster." Snapping her wrist out of Sophie's hands she smirked at the girl who smiled.

"I'm thinking of taking my comedy act on tour." The brunette stated proudly and Sian chortled.

"You should. Go now so I don't have to put up with it."

"You would seriously miss all this this if I went away."

"Unfortunately that is true." She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend once sweetly on the lips before looking down at her watch herself. "It's been over an hour. Where is he?"

"I have no idea. Hopefully he should be here soon. Wanna play slapsies?" Sophie asked with a sweet smile.

"No you take it so seriously." Sian stated as she folded her arms over her chest.

"In some places it's like a sport."

"Yep those places are called playgrounds."

"You just made me spend an hour playing eye spy and you are judging my game choice. He'll probably be here soon anyway, lets just play till he turns up."

"No." Sian told her firmly folding her arms tighter as if to stress her point

**11:31**

"Ow! I think this is spousal abuse." Sophie yelped as she drew her hands back rubbing the red area on the back of her hand.

"It isn't spousal because we aren't married yet." Replied Sian with a lopsided smile.

"Keep this up and we won't be married at all." Sophie said with a deep frown as she continued to inspect the back of her hand.

"Is that so? Want this back then you big cry baby?" Sian pouted pointing to the simple band that sat on her ring finger. Sophie had got it as a promise ring, she promised to one day upgrade the ring (although Sian insisted that it was perfect) and promised to also marry her girlfriend. Sian remembered the evening perfectly. The previous Christmas Eve she had awoken to find not only it snowing but her girlfriend out of bed. As she'd wandered around the Webster house looking for her she'd inside found a note saying come outside, there drawn in the snow were the words: 'Marry me.' Sophie had got down on one knee in the snow her nose and cheeks red raw having been waiting for her girlfriend. The answer had taken no thought and as she reached down to kiss Sophie she continued repeating 'yes.'

"You can keep it for now. Come on, I feel like I'm going to hit a winning streak Soon." Sophie got clamped her hands together and held them out in front of her ready to play again. However no more a minute later Sophie moved her hand fearing that Sian was going to slap hers and instantly she groaned. "Damn it."

Sian laughed. "I get some free slaps."

"If you loved me you wouldn't want to." Sophie complained as she pulled the corners of her mouth down, trying to make her girlfriend reconsider her punishment for moving.

"I do love you, but rules are rules and you wanted to play this game." She explained as she tilted her head to the side in fake sympathy.

"Well I've changed my mind." Fearing more slaps she decided to sit on her hands protecting them.

"Can you admit that I'm the best at everything?" Sian asked smugly and Sophie shook her head. "No because that would be a lie."

"Actually is it? I'm the best at eye spy."

"That's not exactly something to be proud of."

"I'm the best at slapsies. I have the quickest reflexes, I'm like a cat."

"Well you do sleep all day."

She ignored Sophie comment and went on, "I'm also the best at just dance on the wii."

"Oh my god how many times do I have to tell you I slipped on the rug. You did not win!" Sophie griped as she flung her hands up into the air in protest.

"You Sophie Webster are a sore loser." Stated the blonde as though it was a fact and Sophie glowered.

"No you are a cheat." She replied with a raised eyebrow and Sian's eyes narrowed at her girlfriend.

"Hold your hands out, time for your punishment."

"Really? You want to hit me? You want to cause me physical pain." Her thighs were still protecting her hands and she had no desire to move them.

"As opposed to the emotional pain you're causing me." Sian asked lifting a finely arched eyebrow.

"What's the time?"

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Yes…but what is the time?"

"Time for you to receive some slaps." Sophie stuck her bottom lip out and Sian quickly checked her watch. "It's just gone quarter to twelve."

"What are you serious? Is your watch broken?" The brunette's brow became instantly knotted together in her disbelief.

"Nope it's not broken. Pass me your phone I'm gonna call the Mark again." Reaching out she waiting for Sophie to fish the phone out of her pocket.

"Here you go."

**12:01**

Sian chatted on the phone pacing the ground while she spoke, a defeated expression on her face. When she finally ended the call and turned to see Sophie she noted that the brunette was no where to be seen. She frowned looking around trying to see where her girlfriend had gone, then she saw the English student walking across the road towards her. "Where did you do?" Sian called out to her as she approached.

"Why did you miss me?" Her smile was wide and disarming and Sian tried not to laugh.

"Not really." She shrugged with a smirk.

"Then I guess you won't want your present." Came her reply as she stood in front of the blonde a teasing twinkle to her blue eyes.

"Oh I take it back. I missed you." Clapping her hands she jumped up on the spot a few times excitedly. Sophie laughed as she kept her arms behind her back.

"Pick a hand."

"Ooo right." She reached out and touched the arm and Sophie grimaced.

"Pick my other hand."

"Alright left." Sophie pulled her hand forward and slowly exposed her once closed fist to reveal a packet of love hearts that had been concealed inside. "You Sophie Webster are a little charmer." She said as she snatched the sweets out of Sophie's hand.

"That's how I got you to agree to marry me."

"Yeah your charm and the fact you're good in the sack. Got anything else behind your back for me?" She enquired as she began to rip open the packet.

"I only had the change from the milk this morning."

"And you didn't think to get something more healthy with that, say an apple or a banana?" She asked playfully trying to bite back her smile.

"Oh my, you are so ungrateful." Sophie's mouth fell open in shock and shook her head with a throaty chuckle.

"I'm kidding.""You better be."

"You want one?" She offered.

"Yeah." Sophie excepted a sweet and read it before smiling and handing it back to Sian. "This one is for you I think."

"I was gonna say the same, lets swap." Taking the sweet Sian read it and grinned widely. "Awww I love you too." She returned the words that had been printed on her sweet before popping it in her mouth.

"Love machine? You are so romantic." Sophie said rolling her eyes before biting down on the sugary sweet.

"And don't you forget it."

"So is he on his way?" As lovely as the day was she was ready to be back inside, sitting outside all day in her bright red pyjamas was not exactly her idea of fun. The odd person who had walked past cast them a weird look and her cheeks had instantly reddened. Her girlfriend however was just shrugging off them confused looks.

"Oh no, his been called out to another property apparently a pipe has burst. He said he'd be here as soon as he could." Sian explained rather sullenly as though the information was no big deal, Sophie on the other hand was not happy.

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm making it up just to piss you off some more. Yes I'm serious."

"I've got work at five I wanted to get some of my lit review done today." Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she all but pouted at the news.

"And I didn't want to start my ethical proposal? Don't frown baby you'll get wrinkles." Sian joked as though it might lighten her girlfriends rapidly darkening mood.

"What we gonna do now?" Her tone was clearly bored and it made Sian's heart strings tighten slightly.

"We could finish our game." Suggested Sian and Sophie quickly shook her head.

"No."

"It's not the winning that matters it's the taking part." Sian mocked to her stubborn scoffed.

"That's just what you tell little kids who never win so they feel special."

"Exactly." The blonde exclaimed and Sophie eyed her suspiciously with pursed lips.

"I don't feel special." She replied folding her arms across her chest leaned over and kissed Sophie sweetly on the lips and it took all of Sophie's will power not to smile into the gesture.

"Well you should. I happen to think you are very special."

"I swear if you make some crack about me being special needs I won't talk to you for the rest of the day." Sophie threatened, but her tone was teasing.

"The thought never even crossed my mind." The smile that came to Sian's face was slow and lazy and Sophie remembered how it hard it was trying to stay mad at Sian, even when she was just pretending.

"Liar." She shrugged. "Wanna thumb wrestle?"

"Have you not learnt your lesson today. I cannot be beaten. Can't we just listen to music on you iPhone?" Sian asked, she didn't want to play any more games with her girlfriend who clearly could not stand losing. And she had no wish to make that frown on Sophie's forehead deepen.

"How about we thumb wrestle and then we listen to music?" She tried to compromise.

"How about we just listen to music." Argued Sian, who really didn't want to play.

"Please." Sophie begged, giving Sian her best sad eyes and the blonde just laughed trying to look away.

"No way Soph. No freaking way."

**13:49**

"What is wrong with your thumbs?" Sian declared as she reached over and grabbed hold of the brunette's thumbs.

"What are you talking about?" Instantly she snapped her digits back looking at them confused.

"They are freakishly long. It's an unfair advantage." Sian stated and Sophie protectively tucked her thumbs between her fingers.

"Are you being a sore loser miss powers?"

"No you're cheating." The older girl accused and Sophie scowled at her, not impressed with the allegations being thrown her way.

"How can I be cheating?"

"Your thumbs are like twice the size of mine."

"My thumbs are in perfect proportion with the rest of my hands." Just to make sure she released one of her thumbs and spread her fingers out, trying to decide whether or not she had long thumbs.

"Then you must have huge hands."

"Are you saying I have big man hands?" Sophie yelped and Sian fought back laughter at her girlfriends horrified face.

"If the gloves fit or rather doesn't fit those overly huge hands."

"Just admit I win!" Sophie hollered wanting the subject to be firmly dragged away from her thumbs, which she was sure were normal sized.

"No! It doesn't matter anyway because I still won at the other games." Sian's face suddenly hardened in determination as she eyed Sophie. "Lets go again."

"Okay fine."

"One two three four I declare a thumb war." Both girls said at the same time as they instigated their battle. After a few seconds of trying to get herself into a winning position Sian groaned in frustration as Sophie's thumb came down on her own trapping it tightly.

"I hate this game!" She exclaimed.

"Take that as I'm the winner." Sophie smiled brightly as she eyed her winning thumbs.

"Fine you win." She huffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"It's not the winning that matters it's the taking part." Sophie mocked as she bit back a smile. She was rewarded with a gentle back handed slap on the arm from the older girl. They sat in silence for a few moments until Sophie bumped her shoulder into Sian's. "So what clothes did you order?" She picked up the brown package only to have it snapped from her grip.

"Nothing for you."

"Is it a birthday present?" The brunette enquired her eyes lighting up.

"It's October."

"Yeah you have 31 days until my birthday." Not that she was counting.

"No it's not for your birthday. I'm still working on that one."

"It's my 21st so it's gotta be special."

"Thanks for the added pressure." Sian responded while rolling her eyes. Truth was she'd had Sophie's birthday present since the summer. A ring that matched her own.

"You are totally welcome. So..." She started waiting to fill the silence.

"Can we just listen to some music for a while?" Sian asked her bottom lip poking out slightly.

"Why don't we play I've never." She went on completely ignoring Sian's request.

"There's two problems with that. Firstly we have no alcohol. Secondly I already know everything about you."

"No you don't, there is plenty that still remains a mystery to you Miss Powers."

"Like?" Sian grinned this was going to be interesting.

"Okay how about this scar on my finger?" Pointing out her left index finger Sian smiled instantly knowing the answer.

"Rosie did it when she was chopping some carrots, it's why you stand ten feet back when she's in the kitchen."

"Fine, you know that but what about this dent right here in my hair line?" She asked pulling back her fringe and pointing to the little depression that marked her.

"You fell on the fireplace when you little." She stated dryly and Sophie felt herself get impatient.

"Alright those were easy ones but what about-" She said about to reach down to roll her pyjama bottoms up that were ticked inside her Ugg boots.

"If you're about to show me to the two inch scar on your knee then, you did that when you and Chesney stuck some vodka into the park and you caught your knee on some bushes running away when your dad found you."

"Oh alright I get the picture. Fine here's my phone, listen to your music." Sophie huffed and Sian smiled in triumph.

**14:37**

"Your battery died." Sian stated handing the phone back to Sophie who was leaning back on her elbows enjoying the afternoon rays from the sun.

"Brilliant so now we can't even ring him again. What's the time now?" She asked.

"Just gone half two.""That's just excellent." Sophie said wryly.

"I've enjoyed it." Came the bright response from the blonde beside her

"Being locked out?" The younger girl asked in disbelief, she could think of a million things better than this.

"Yeah it's a nice day and I've got to spend the last few hours with you completely to myself. Call my selfish but I don't care." The blonde explained rather quickly and Sophie frowned.

"Sian we live together. We see each other all the time."

"Yeah we see each other. And we hang out in between work and uni. And I know I get to be with you every night. But we're always doing something it's rarely just us hanging out and talking or rather bickering as we've done today." She chuckled at the end.

"You know I wouldn't want to bicker with anyone else. I'm sorry if you feel like we don't spend enough time together." Leaning up off her elbows, Sophie looked into the blue eyes that she fell in love with so long ago, but right now it felt like only yesterday.

"No it's not your fault. I mean I work stupid hours at the bar and sometimes I'm so focused on my assignments that I don't see anything else."

"Tomorrow we're going out for dinner." Sophie declared.

"Soph we can't afford to go out." Sian stated bursting Sophie's bubble. It was true they weren't exactly rolling in money even with their part time jobs.

"I guess you're right, how about after work today I pick up a take away and we sit in and watch rubbish Saturday night telly like we use to and completely forget about whatever else we have to do." She offered scooting closer to the blonde as they tenderly smiled at each other.

"That sounds perfect, come here." She said pulled Sophie to her lips, it wasn't overly passionate it was soft and affectionate as she relished the way Sophie's mouth moved against her own. "Oh I have another love heart for you." Sian said holding out the pack and Sophie took the one at the top.

"Always." Sophie read the word aloud and smiled before leaning forward to kiss Sian sweetly again. "Good because I happen to want to spend always with you too."

"Sound a bit like a prison sentence." She joked, and Sophie's jaw fell open in pretend hurt."Hey."

"I'm kidding."

"You better be Powers." Sophie said before popping the love heart into her mouth sucking on it. Her stomach was starting to rumble and she hoped that the small sweet might causing her grumbling tummy to calm down.

"Are you gonna take my name?"

"What, when?" She asked confused by the sentence.

"When we get married." Sian clarified.

"I don't know. How about Sophie Powers Webster?" Sian screwed her face in response to the suggestion.

"Nah that sound weird."

"Okay Webster Powers." Again Sian shook her head, not happy with the second suggestion.

"Still a mouthful. How about we flip a coin?"

"What now?" Sophie asked raising her brow.

"No when the time comes. That way no fighting."

"We don't need to flip a coin." The younger girl stated with a lopsided smile.

"Just because you're cute Sophie Webster does not mean you get to decide what surname we're gonna have."

"Sophie Powers." Sian opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it when the words sunk in and her mouth gaped as she realised, she could feel the back of her eyes sting with tears back she blinked them back.

"Powers?"

"Yeah. I'm yours I want everyone to know it." The smile on Sian's face seemed to grow even wider if that was possible before Sian launched forward to hug the other girl which caused her to fall onto her back. The blonde buried her face into Sophie's neck completely and uttered touched by the gesture.

**15:29**

Sian was sitting between Sophie's legs leaning back against her, enjoying what would probably be the last nice day off the year. Sophie thankfully thanked global warming for giving them this perfect day in October even though she was slightly guilty for this thought.

"We've been through a lot haven't we?" Sian cooed as she tilted her head to rest beneath Sophie's chin.

"Tell me about it." Sophie chuckled as she silently recalled every obstacle that had stood before them.

"I mean if someone had come up to me after you kissed me and said we were gonna be here, together, I would have called them completely insane not just a little crazy but full blown mental ward insane." Sophie squeezed her girlfriend tight playfully as she kissed the side of Sian's head.

"Well I'm glad you finally came round to my way of thinking." She teased as she felt Sian settled down further into her arms.

"We got through my denial, the church, my parents, yours parents, the tram crash, uni and infidity-"

"I did not cheat!" Sophie exclaimed suddenly throwing her hands up causing Sian to become unstable and fall forwards. "She attacked me!"

"And you caught her attack with your lips eh." She teased and Sophie sighed in frustration. She remembered the night at the end of their first year when one of the girls from her course thought it would be a good idea to make a pass. Sophie had instantly pushed her off only to see a seething Sian over the girl's shoulder. Her heart sank, did Sian still think after all this time that she had been unfaithful?

"You were there you saw it! You are kidding aren't you?" The younger girl asked slightly desperately.

"Of course I am. I know you wouldn't cheat Soph." She reinforced her point by turning her head to kiss Sophie chastely on the lips smiling.

"Good because I wouldn't. I could never cheat on you." Sophie said as she cupped Sian's face sweetly before kissing her one more time.

"It was funny though."

"Really because at the time I don't remember you laughing much." Sian settled back into Sophie.

"Too bloody right I wasn't laughing, I wanted to murder that girl with her stupid girlie laugh and barely there skirt! I mean come on have a bit of self respect." Sophie chuckled at her girlfriends jealous rant.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, I don't think you could have worked the black ad White jump suits." The brunette joked and Sian chuckled lightly.

"She wasn't even pretty, well maybe in a really obvious way. Too perfect ya know." Sian went on and Sophie bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Yeah girls who are too perfect looking just don't do it for me." She felt Sian's elbow connect gently with her rips. "Hey! I'm just kidding."

"Yeah you wanna be!" Sian challenged and Sophie giggled at her girlfriends possessive streak.

"I am. There's only you for me. I doubt I could find anyone else to put up with my messed up family. It shocks me all the time that you've agreed to be a part of it by marrying me."

"Oh. I never thought about it like that before. Maybe it's not such a good idea." Sian said rather seriously as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"This time you better be joking." Threatened Sophie but she was already attacking her girlfriend by tickling her causing the blonde to squirm.

"I am, I am!" Sian said raising her hands in defence and Sophie ceased her attack. "To think you were gonna stay in Manchester to study." Sian mused aloud. She often wondered what would have happened if they had gone to separate university's.

"I don't think I could have done it."

"It would have been hard."

"No it would have been impossible. It's hard enough when you go see your mum for a weekend, I doubt I'd be able to cope being apart weeks at a time."

"You are such a softy." Sian noted as she turned to kiss Sophie on the cheek and the brunette blushed. "I think we're exactly where we were meant to be. It's funny." Sophie frowned at her girl and waited for Sian to continue her trail of thought. "We've spent the entire morning arguing and now we've turned back into that couple that our friends hate."

"That's because they're jealous. You know they said to me once about me being single and trying other things." She felt Sian stiffen against her. "And I told them I was happy with it, because I found the person I was meant to be with early and it means I get to spend longer with her." The blonde relaxed and smiled lazily as she allowed Sophie's arms to wrap more tightly around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, even if you do cheat at games."

"I'd rather call it skilful winning." Sian said cockily and Sophie nudged her gently. "Hey I let you win at thumb wrestling."

"Let me win? What happened to my abnormal thumbs eh?"

"I just didn't want you to think I had let you win."

"Is that so babe?"

"Yeah, I want us to be equal. It gets boring winning all the time." Sophie laughed with her whole body and Sian couldn't stop herself from giggling as well. The sound of joy from Sophie was nothing short that infectious.

"Hey girls!" Their heads shot up to see Mark their landlord walked towards them, his shirt and hair were both dripping wet. "I've been trying to ring you for the last hour." Sian got up and quickly turned to help Sophie get up also before the girls wiped themselves down.

"Yeah my phone died." Sophie said as she stood by the door.

"Sorry it's taken so long. Is the key not in the stone or something?" He asked to Sian who looked at him blankly and Sophie frowned at his random sentence.

"What stone?" Sophie wondered as she eyed the two people.

"Don't you remember?" He was still talking to Sian who shrugged. "The day you moved in I showed you the hollow plastic rock with the spare key inside just in case."

Sian's blue eyes widened as she suddenly remembered it all so clearly before sheepishly biting her lower lip. Looking to her left nervously she saw Sophie looking at her through narrow eyes. Mark on the other had was picking up the plastic rock shaking it. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Nope. Because we wouldn't be out here would we." Sophie answered sarcastically. "Are you serious Sian? We've been sitting less than a meter from a key?"

"I forgot. I meant to tell you but I got distracted when we finally moved into the flat." The distraction had been Sophie's lips on hers as the brunette had hastily removed her clothes wanting to christen their new place. Sophie wanted to be annoyed but she couldn't and instead just laughed which only caused Sian to eye her suspiciously.

"Sorry we called you out here. We can take it from here."

"No worries girls. I should have said something when you first rang. Right I'm gonna get going, put on some dry clothes. See ya later." He waved and Sian snaked her arms around Sophie's waist.

"You're not mad are you?" She pouted.

"No." Sophie replied with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now lets get inside. I'll take this just in case." Sophie chuckled as she took the key from Sian's hand who pursed her lips at the insults.

**16:05**

"Who you ringing?" Sian asked as she walked into the bedroom while Sophie picked up the phone in the living room.

"Work."

"Ah you gonna tell them you're running late. I'm sure they'll understand." Sian called from the bedroom.

"Actually I'm phoning in sick."

"But your not sick."

"I know that Sherlock, but I want to spend the evening with my girlfriend. Although we've spent most of the day bickering it's been great."

"It was wasn't it. I can't remember the last time we just hung out all day. Uni and work have kind of taken over like I said earlier." Sophie couldn't see her girlfriends face but as she dialled the number she could imagine the smile that tugged at her corners.

"Yeah so we're gonna spend the evening together." Declared Sophie as she hit the call button.

"Oh Soph did you wanna see what I ordered?" Sian called from through the door way that led to the bedroom.

"Yeah." She called back absently as she had the phone pressed to her ear waiting for someone to answer.

"Turn around." Sophie completed the request to see Sian clad only in baby pink underwear with black lace around the edges, the outfit or rather lack of an outfit was finished with suspenders holding up a set of black tights. Sophie's mouth went dry and the phone fell from it's resting place between her ear and shoulder. It clattered to the floor but it didn't break Sophie's trance as she eyes roamed Sian's toned body. "What do you think?"

"Totally worth getting locked out for! Come here." She called as she reached out for Sian as the blondes lips crashed onto hers the last thing she heard was someone's voice from the phone on the floor. She didn't bother reaching for it, she had a beautiful, wonderful, forgetful, slappsies cheating girlfriend in her arms


End file.
